1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard instrument such as an upright piano, grand piano or electronic keyboard instrument. More specifically, it relates to a keyboard instrument which comprises a character information and/or image display function in an instrument main body to allow for large-sized screen display and improve a display function for notations and/or lyrics at the time of a performance, an ensemble or "karaoke" performance function and a tuning function.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 6-59967, there has been made available an upright piano which can be played as an electronic piano by combining a regular acoustic piano played by striking strings with an electronic sound source and incorporating speakers for producing sounds from the electronic sound source.
However, in the above conventional upright piano, sounds are produced from the speakers by combining an acoustic piano with an electronic sound source, or music is played by hearing sounds from the electronic sound source with a headphone by stopping string striking sounds. It is not designed to improve its functionality at the time of a performance by providing a display function such as a liquid crystal display (LCD).